masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
PSV Volkova SR-1
The PSV Volkova SR-1 is a Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth starship. She is a prototype Stealth Crusier, first of the soon to be infamous Sherpad class, developed by the Citadel Council and gifted to the People's Republic of earth as a reward for taking on the Omega pirates. Commissioned in 2229, The Volkova is captained by Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova and is the mobile command centre for the C.C.C.P Mir cell, named after the frist permanently manned space station, the C.C.C.P Mir. The PSV Volkova'' S'R-1 is named after Ruby Eve Volkova, a highly skilled Russian comando who was responsible for over 1000 deaths of Nato politians. The PSV Volkova SR-1 is 3 times the size of the SSV Normandy SR-2 but to due a large Tantalus Drive Core developed from the drive core of Harbinger, the Volkova SR-1 is only barred from landing on high gravity worlds, many of members of the crew report sickness and dizziness due to the extra decrease in mass. The PSV Volkova SR-1 is based on the design of the SSV Normandy SR-2 so it looks alot like the Normandy SR-2. Internal Layout Deck 1: Deck 2: Command centre Deck 3: Crew Quarters Deck 4: Labs Deck 5: Engineering deck Deck 6: Main battery Deck 7: Engineering Quarters Deck 8: Entertainment deck Deck 9: Galley Deck 10: Brig Deck 11: Hanger bay Technology Armament *'Javalin Disruptor Torpedoes''' The Javelin is an experimental close-assault weapon fitted on a handful of newer Alliance warships. It consists of a "rack" of two or more disposable disruptor torpedo tubes bolted or magnetically "slung" on to a ship’s exterior armored hull. The torpedoes are fired on converging trajectories, and detonate in a precisely timed sequence that allows the dark energy emitted by their warheads to resonate. This magnifies the resulting space-time warp effects. Javelin mounts are most often fitted on swift frigates, which expect to enter "knife fight" torpedo ranges as a matter of course. Javelins may also be fitted on heavier ships during short range engagements, such as trans-relay assaults. They are particularly useful in this role for dreadnoughts, which are unable to lay their main guns on targets at close range. The Volkova have 4 of them bolted to it's hull. *AK-2218 Developed by the Union of Soviet People's Republics of earth using Reaper tech, stolen Reaper research and Thanix Cannon blueprints as well as Human Naval guns knowledge. Believed to be named after the powerful naval guns of the 1980's Soviet Navy. *Mass Accelerators Defenses *'Deflector Barriers' Deflector barriers, colloquially called "shields", provide protection against most common starship weapons. *'Silaris Heavy Ship Armor' Asari-made Silaris armor can resist even the tremendous heat and kinetic energy of starship weapons. The armor is nearly unsurpassed in strength because its central material, carbon nanotube sheets woven with diamond Chemical Vapor Deposition, are crushed by mass effect fields into super-dense layers able to withstand extreme temperatures. That process also compensates for diamond's brittleness. Diamond armor itself has two limiting disadvantages. First, while nanotubes and CVD-diamond construction have become cheaper in recent years, it remains prohibitively expensive to coat starships or aircraft larger than fighters in Silaris material. Second, the armor must be attached to the ship's superstructure, so shock waves from massive firepower can still destroy the metals beneath the armor itself. A popular misconception holds that the diamond composition of Silaris armor gives it a sparkle. In fact, atmospheric nitrogen impurities during the super-hot forging process give the armor a metallic gray or yellow *'GARDIAN System' A ships's General ARea Defense Integration Anti-spacecraft Network (GARDIAN) consists of anti-missile/anti-fighter laser turrets on the exterior hull. Because these are under computer control, the gunnery control officer needs to do little beyond turn the system on and designate targets as hostile. Propulsion & Power *'Anti-Proton Thrusters' A mass effect drive core decreases the mass of a bubble of space-time around a ship. This gives the ship the potential to move quickly, but does not apply any motive power. Ships use their sublight thrusters for motive power in FTL. There are several varieties of thruster, varying in performance versus economy. All ships are equipped with arrays of hydrogen-oxygen reaction control thrusters for maneuvering. In combat, military vessels require accelerations beyond the capability of fusion torches. Warship thrusters inject antiprotons into a reaction chamber filled with hydrogen. The matter-antimatter annihilation provides unmatched motive power. The drawback is fuel production; antiprotons must be manufactured one particle at a time. Most antimatter production is done at massive solar arrays orbiting energetic stars, making them high-value targets in wartime. The Volkova use 4 lagre dreednoght class Thrusters that along with the slimline shape of the volkova gives the volkova superior speed and mobility compared to all other crusiers and some heavy frigates. *'Tantalus Drive Core' The oversized Tantalus Drive Core generates mass concentrations that the Volkova "falls into", allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. It also generates the mass effect field around the ship that enables faster-than-light travel. Unlike the Normandy SR-1, the Volkova being vertically oriented relative to the ship instead of horizontally oriented. *'Cold Fusion Plant' :Power for the Normandy's drive core and electrical systems is provided by a cold fusion plant. H-fuel cells provide auxiliary power in case the main reactor is shut down. Other Systems *'Stealth Systems' Along with the Tantalus Drive Core, the Volkova is able to temporarily sink her heat within the hull. Combined with refrigeration of the exterior hull, the ship can travel undetected for hours, or drift passively for days of covert observation. This is not without risk. The stored heat must eventually be radiated, or it will build to levels capable of cooking the crew alive. Thanks to the scaling up of the IES and advances in heat sink technology,'' it is theorised that the new IES can store the heat created during FTL flight but some warn of the chance of the heat being coveted into pure energy that will be vented in the foam of Cherenkov radiation likely killing the entire crew. *'S.A.M''' S.A.M or as 'know by the crew Samantha or Sammy for short is AI is based on EDI but a greater processing core than her and have ability to processe complex emotions like sarcasm and undying love. She appears as a holograma and takes the form of an human female through multiple holographic generators throughout the ship. Statistics 'Size ''' *Length: 2367 feet (721.4 metres) *Height: 69 feet (21 metres) *Width 1082.5 feet (329.9 metres) *Weight: *Armor Thickness: Crew Officers *Commanding Officer: Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova Status;' Rank insignia; Marshal of the Soviet Republics, Marshal insignia,' ГБ.' *Executive Officer: Senior Lieutenant Nick stokes Status; K.I.A. 2246CE. rank insignia; Senior Lieutenant, Red/ , . *Gunnery Officer; Rank insignia; *Communications Specialist: Chief Starshina Chloe Taylor Status; Rank insignia; Chief Starshina, Black/,' Ф'. *Helmsman: Fight Lieutenant Lindsay Monroe Status W.I.A. Rank insignia; Fight Lieutenant, Blue/Gold star,' Ф.' *Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Status; Rank insignia; , Drak green/ , . *Navigator: Status; Rank insignia; , / , . *Chief Engineer Officer: Sergeant Tali'Reegar vas'' Volkova Status''' W.I.N.A. Rank insignia; Sergeant, Black. '''Ф. *Chief Science Officer: Dr. Penny Cooper Status; Rank insignia; , , . *Armory Chief: Warrant Officer John Winchester Status M.I.A. Rank insignia; Warrant Officer, Black/Gold stars, Ф'''. *Procurement Specialist: Status; Rank insignia; *Mess Sergeant: Status; Rank insignia; *Head Strategic operations officer; Status; Rank insignia; *Chief Intelligence officer; Senior Intelligence officer Nikolai Petrovsky Status; Rank insignia; Senior Intelligence officer, / , ГБ'. *Volkova's Military Police officer; Lieutenant Horatio Caine Status; K.I.L.D. Rank insignia; Lieutenant, Black/sliver spirtes, 'ГБ.''' *Chief of security; William Riker Status; Rank insignia; *Chief Morale officer; Mary Kelly Status; Rank insignia; *Volkova's civil liaison officer; Anna Milton Status; Rank insignia; *Volkova's military liaison officer; Status; Rank insignia; *Volkova's d liaison officer; Status; Rank insignia; Triva * Category:Ships